Gaia
by kyrametchi
Summary: "Atas nama Bumi, aku bersumpah akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, Petra." [(super duper belated) birthday gift for Luke Volkov]


Di dalam dek barat kapal perang angkasa, di balik kaca yang membatasi udara hampa dan udara buatan yang menghidupi para prajurit Mars, sebuah bayangan planet biru direfleksikan oleh mata madu seorang gadis bergaun putih. Ia menempelkan tangannya pada kaca, seakan-akan ingin meraih planet yang ia kenal sebagai Bumi dalam genggamannya.

Pintu terbuka, membuat suara khas mesin nyaring terdengar. Sang gadis dengan rambut _ginger_ itu dapat melihat siapa yang datang dari bayangan samar yang terpantul dari kaca yang membentang di sepanjang salah satu dinding besi yang dingin. Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan wajah _stoic_. Rambutnya memiliki warna yang serupa dengan mata obsidian miliknya. Tajam, namun tetap memperlihatkan rasa hormat. Si pemuda dengan seragam tentara Mars menunduk, memberi penghormatan.

"Yang Mulia Petra Ral."

Tuan Putri Kerajaan Mars membalikkan badan dan memberikan seulas senyum. "Kapten Levi Ackerman." Ia lalu memberi isyarat bagi Levi untuk menegakkan badan.

"Anda diminta untuk mendatangi ruang pertemuan. Rapat strategi serangan gerilya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Ah, nyaris saja aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Petra menyandarkan punggung dan pipi pada kaca. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada sementara sudut matanya tak bisa dipisahkan oleh Bumi. "Bukankan planet asalmu begitu indah?"

"Ya, Bumi memang indah." Levi mengiyakan. Memang tak bisa terelakkan lagi jika Bumi adalah tempat hidup terbaik jika dibandingkan dengan Mars.

Setidaknya itu lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum Levi melarikan diri dari Bumi dan membelot pada pasukan Mars karena kampung kelahirannya telah dibumihanguskan untuk membangun distrik pembuatan senjata seperti dalam rencana Pembangunan Masal yang dicanangkan pemerintah gabungan dunia. Sayang sekali Bumi ditinggali oleh manusia-manusia egois yang tidak peduli dengan sesama, bahkan di zaman perang antar planet seperti ini.

Petra menyandarkan sikunya pada pegangan besi yang membelah kaca secara horizontal, memangku dagu dengan satu tangan. Pipinya menggembung kesal. Ia melupakan posisinya sebagai putri kerajaan Mars, di satu sisi bermanja pada sosok yang sudah ia kenal dekat sejak lima tahun yang lalu tersebut. "Sejak dulu aku masih bingung; untuk apa Bumi dan Mars saling berperang, Levi?"

Levi mendengus. Ia sendiri juga melepas pembawaan seriusnya menjadi sedikit santai. Memperlihatkan sifat aslinya pada Petra. "Tak ada yang tahu, Petra."

Bahkan hanya saling memanggil nama depan pun sudah menjadi kebiasaan—jika tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, tentunya.

Dan lagi, di antara mereka tak ada yang tahu alasan di balik pecahnya perang antara dua planet dalam Bima Sakti tersebut.

"Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar perang ini selesai. Aku hanya menginginkan kedamaian, kau tahu?" Petra berkata lagi. Raut sedih terlihat di wajahnya.

Levi tak menyukai itu. Ekspresi rapuh itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia tak ingin melihatnya. Hanya membentuk pelangi indah di wajah Petra yang menjadi keinginannya. Ya, untuk itulah Levi selalu ada di sampingnya selama ini.

Levi tak ingin Petra sedih. Maka dari itu Levi berkeinginan untuk selalu membahagiakan Petra. Sejak dahulu.

"Atas nama Bumi, aku bersumpah akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, Petra."

Si _ginger_ diam sebentar, mencerna apa yang Levi katakan tadi. Kemudian ia mengerjap, lalu terkekeh. "Bercandaanmu tidak lucu."

"Tapi aku serius."

Petra terdiam lagi. Sebuah senyum geli ia tunjukkan ketika melihat keseriusan di wajah Levi. "Tidak pada bintang? Maksudku, biasanya orang-orang akan mengucapkan sumpah atas nama bintang, 'kan—supaya terdengar lebih romantis, kurasa. Lagipula Bumi adalah musuh kita."

"Memang benar. Tapi, apa kau melihat bintang-bintang di luar sana?" Levi menunjuk pada pemandangan angkasa di balik kaca. Petra menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk. Si kapten berkata lagi. "Jumlahnya ada banyak, 'kan? Bahkan kau tak bisa menghitung jumlahnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Bumi? Bumi hanya ada satu. Jadi bukannya itu bagus—berbeda, tidak biasa, dan spesial?"

Sang putri mendengus. Berpura-pura terlihat tenang dan anggun, padahal berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa rona kemerahan di pipinya terlihat dengan jelas. "Baiklah, kuterima sumpahmu." Ia kembali menyilangkan tangan. "Sebagai gantinya, pulanglah dengan selamat saat gerilya nanti. Mengerti?"

.

Pasukan Mars kalah dalam perang gerilya yang mereka rencanakan sendiri. Dari ribuan tentara dan pilot pesawat tempur, hanya puluhan yang kembali dengan selamat. Beberapa dalam kondisi kritis.

Levi adalah salah satu dari puluhan orang tersebut.

Namun sayang, ia harus rela kehilangan pita suaranya karena cedera yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

* * *

 **Gaia**

© Kirill Lecter

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

 **Pairing** : Levi A. X Petra R.

 **Warning(s)** : possibly typo(s), out of character, futuristic!AU, chara's death

.

No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

[ _Happy birthday, Luke Volkov!_ ]

* * *

Levi menginjakkan kaki di dek barat. Seperti biasa, tempat ini sepi sehingga cocok dijadikan tempat merenung. Obsidian Levi menatap sebuah planet yang menjadi musuh pihaknya. Bumi tampak lebih bercahaya—dalam arti sebenarnya. Mungkin penduduk Bumi sedang merayakan kemenangan telak mereka atas Mars, seperti yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang sempat merawatnya beberapa waktu lalu.

 _'Sialan.'_ Levi merutuk dalam hati. Bersamaan dengan tawa sarkastik meremehkan diri yang menggema dalam kepalanya.

Suara pintu bermesin dibuka terdengar. Levi menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik dalam balutan gaun hitam yang nampak sederhana. Sosok yang sudah lama tak ia temui setelah sebulan terbaring koma karena kondisinya yang kritis.

"Halo, Kapten Levi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" Petra menyapa dengan senyum mengembang. Sekilas nampak ceria. Tapi Levi tahu, dari sorot madunya yang sayu senyum itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa kesedihan dan bersalah dalam hati.

Ayolah, lagipula Levi sudah mengenal baik Petra. Bukan sebagai 'Tuan Putri' dan 'Kapten', tapi sebagai 'Petra' dan 'Levi' apa adanya.

Petra mendekati Levi. Tangannya menyentuh perban yang masih membalut leher sang pemilik surai eboni. "Apa ini... masih sakit?" Suaranya terdengar parau. Sekilas seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Levi menggeleng. _'Aku baik-baik saja.'_ Hanya bibir yang bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Maksud hati ingin mengucapkan kata-kata agar membuat Petra tak khawatir, namun apa daya kondisi tak mengizinkan.

Si _ginger_ menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya pun menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Maaf... maafkan aku..."

 _'Ini bukan salahmu.'_

Petra menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Levi. Sedetik kemudian baju Levi basah oleh air mata. "Seandainya saja aku bisa menyusun strategi dengan lebih benar... kita tidak akan mengalami kekalahan... dan tidak banyak tentara yang tewas. Seandainya aku bisa... kau pasti tidak akan kehilangan suaramu. Seandainya... Seandainya..." Petra terus mengisak. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat baju yang dikenakan si Ackerman.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Levi kala Petra memerintah pasukan Mars dengan tegas dan berwibawa. Aura kepemimpinannya mampu mengobarkan semangat untuk berperang. Tapi kini ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang rapuh. Gadis yang sudah lelah menahan beban kehidupan.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Levi membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. _'Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Petra.'_ Ia membelai pucuk kepala sang putri, mencoba menenangkannya. Isakan Petra semakin menjadi, semakin erat pula dekapan Levi.

Sekali lagi, Levi bersumpah atas nama planet musuh mereka, Bumi Sang Planet Ideal, akan selalu melindungi Petra apapun yang terjadi dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Petra berbisik. "Maafkan aku... dan... teruslah hidup untukku."

* * *

Pagi hari waktu Mars, Levi dibangunkan oleh sergapan pasukan Bumi di dalam kamarnya. Ia hendak melawan, namun sayang mereka telah terlebih dulu menyuntikkan bius yang melemaskan seluruh ototnya. Mereka memborgol Levi dan menggiringnya keluar dari kamar.

Di koridor, ia dapat melihat staf kapal tempur angkasa dan tentara Mars dengan kondisi yang sama seperti dirinya digiring menuju suatu tempat. Pintu mekanis di ujung koridor terbuka, memperlihatkan semua penduduk Mars yang dikepung oleh tentara Bumi membentuk pola melingkar di dalam aula. Di salah satu sisi ruangan telah ditempatkan sebuah layar lebar dan proyektor yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya.

 _'Sial... ada apa sebenarnya ini..?'_

Emosi Levi bercampur aduk ketika melihat pihak Mars tak berdaya di hadapan pasukan Bumi. Marah karena perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan, juga sedih dan kecewa karena tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Levi melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Orang-orang Mars menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan tiada tara. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai menangis. Sebagai kapten tentu ia tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia meronta, tapi sebuah hantaman keras ke wajah membuatnya diam.

Kemudian, ia menyadari satu hal.

 _'Di mana Petra?'_

Pemuda dengan surai eboni itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok Petra Ral. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan ia kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari salah seorang pasukan Bumi yang menjaganya.

Seorang tentara Bumi dengan seragam lengkap dan atribut tanda pangkat kolonel berjalan dengan suara langkah kaki nyaring ke arah podium. Tiga kali tepukan tangan menjadi sebuah isyarat agar seluruh manusia di sana memusatkan perhatian padanya—termasuk para penghuni Mars. Si tentara Bumi mendeham. "Halo, masyarakat Mars!"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Pria itu mendeham lagi. "Pertama, kami segenap penghuni Bumi berterima kasih karena berkat kebodohan kalian, kami mendapatkan kemenangan seutuhnya."

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruangan—yang tentunya hanya berasal dari tentara Bumi. Beberapa ada yang bersiul. Penduduk Mars di sana hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua pasti telah mengetahui maksud kedatangan kami. Ya, kami datang untuk menagih janji yang telah disepakati sesuai perjanjian yang telah ditandatangani pihak Bumi dan Mars."

 _'Janji? Janji apa?'_

Proyektor menyala, menayangkan sebuah siaran yang ditampilkan di layar besar. Di sana terlihat panggung kayu yang ditempati dua sosok tentara Bumi dengan senjata laras panjang. Di tengah panggung bersimpuh sosok dengan kulit pucat. Wajahnya tak terlihat akibat ditutupi kantung hitam. Tangan dan kakinya yang mungil diborgol, bahkan diberi besi pemberat. Padang pasir terlihat sebagai latar belakang. Beberapa menara sedikit mencuat dari garis cakrawala. Sekali lihat, Levi sudah tahu bahwa tempat itu terletak di daerah Timur Tengah di Bumi yang dijadikan tempat penggalian minyak bumi. Pengeboran besar-besaran untuk memperbanyak sumber robot tempur, katanya. Karena robot dengan tenaga surya bekerja tidak begitu optimal.

Sang kolonel dari planet ketiga Bima Sakti itu menekan tombol pada _headset microphone_ yang ia kenakan, lalu memberikan perintah pada anak buah di planet kelahiran untuk membuka kain sang tahanan.

Kain penutup dibuka. Levi terhenyak saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok tak berdaya yang kebebasannya direnggut oleh jeratan besi pada tubuh mungilnya. Kedua mata Levi membelalak, terdengar napas memburu dari mulutnya yang menganga.

Dua orang tentara Bumi di belakang Levi saling berbisik. "Kasihan sekali. Berniat menolong rakyatnya, dia malah mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri."

"Pendek sekali pemikirannya. Memangnya setelah ia mati, orang-orang Mars akan diperlakukan sederajat dengan kita, manusia Bumi? Naif!" Temannya menimpali disertai dengah kekehan.

 **[** _"Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar perang ini selesai. Aku hanya menginginkan kedamaian, kau tahu?"_ **]**

Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Petra terngiang dalam benak Levi. Tak kunjung berhenti hingga membuat kepalanya semakin panas. Jadi, ini yang dilakukan Petra selama dirinya terbaring koma? Menukarkan nyawanya demi rakyat Mars? Agar mereka dapat menyambung hidup walau dalam belenggu egoisme penduduk Bumi?

Pada layar, terlihat Petra yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum pada kamera. Senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Senyum cerah, dengan tatapan mata redup. Begitu kontradiktif, namun menenangkan.

Kolonel tersenyum. Senyum jahat yang dapat memanggil Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kebengisan. "Tembak."

 _DOR!_

Teriakan histeris menggema dalam ruangan. Timah panas berhasil membuat lubang dari tulang pangkal kepala hingga menembus ke tulang dahi. Sepersekian detik terlihat jelas ekspresi syok dari sang Tuan Putri. Mata itu membelalak. Mulutnya yang terbuka memuntahkan cairan merah kental. Kesakitan yang sangat, nyeri tiada tara, semuanya begitu terlihat dalam hitungan detik. Tubuh gadis itu ambruk ke lantai panggung. Darah segar yang mengucur dari kepala Petra membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Kolonel tertawa puas karena telah menghabisi pemimpin musuh kaumnya.

Levi sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Pandangannya semakin gelap. Monster dalam dirinya meraung. Batas kesadaran diri mulai menipis. Amarah dan dendam menguasai diri, mengambil alih kontrol akan kewarasannya.

 **[** _"Atas nama Bumi, aku bersumpah akan malindungimu apapun yang terjadi, Petra."_ **]**

 _'Persetan dengan Bumi!'_

Sang kapten Mars berdiri, kemudian menerjang sosok kolonel Bumi yang berada di dekat layar. Larinya begitu cepat, tak peduli jika ia menabrak penduduk Mars lainnya. Niat membunuh begitu terpancar dari dua obsidiannya.

 _DOR!_

Peluru yang ditembakkan salah seorang prajurit Bumi berhasil bersarang di pundak kiri si Ackerman. Sakit mulai terasa, namun ia tak peduli. Ia terus berlari.

 _DOR!_

Satu lagi peluru merobek otot betis kanan Levi. Kesakitan itu semakin menjadi, bahkan menjalar hingga melemaskan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Semua itu tak ia hiraukan dan terus berlari. Dengan kaki kiri yang menjadi tumpuan untuk melompat, Levi menerkam kolonel, menggigit lehernya yang terbuka lebar—karena kedua tangan Levi diborgol dan leher adalah area cukup rawan yang kaya akan pembuluh darah. Dua tangan kolonel yang bebas mendorong Levi, yang malah semakin kuat gigitannya semakin ia mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh pucat tersebut.

Levi semakin kuat mencabik daging itu. Begitu mudahnya ia lakukan, bagai merobek lembaran kertas putih. Arteri yang bocor memuncratkan banyak darah sang kolonel. Cairan kaya akan hemoglobin itu mengucur deras hingga pada batasnya. Si surai eboni menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap tubuh di bawahnya yang kini telah terbujur kaku dengan bengis. Pundaknya digunakan untuk mengelap darah kolonel di wajahnya. Kemudian, ia meludahkan merah anyir yang tersisa di dalam mulut tepat pada wajah sang korban.

 _DOR!_

Satu peluru berhasil menembus dadanya. Levi terhenyak. Ia bisa merasakan paru-parunya basah. Dada yang sesak membuatnya terbatuk.

Darah.

Levi memuntahkan darah.

Kepala itu terasa semakin berat sampai-sampai tak bisa lagi menahan seluruh beban tubuh. Levi Ackerman kemudian menjatuhkan diri. Mulutnya membuka lebar, mencoba mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

 **[** _"Maafkan aku... dan... teruslah hidup untukku."_ **]**

 _'Maaf, Petra, sepertinya aku tak bisa melaksanakan permintaan terakhirmu...'_

Si Ackerman menutup kedua matanya. Entah mengapa kenangan-kenangan di masa lalunya bermain di dalam kepalanya.

 _'Oh, inikah yang dinamakan momentum menjelang ajal?'_

Satu per satu kepingan memori ia ingat. Aneh. Ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dari semua ingatan ini.

Kenapa semuanya berhubungan dengan Petra?

Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu; kala pesawat angkasa Levi gagal mendarat di Mars dan malah ditemukan oleh Petra. Saat Petra merawat luka Levi dengan begitu sabarnya—padahal ia bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk melakukan hal ini. Saat keduanya bermain di salah satu padang rumput luas Mars dan pulang dengan wajah kotor—namun mereka menikmatinya, sampai-sampai tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat pulang. Saat di mana Levi adalah orang pertama yang dilempari senyum oleh Petra ketika resmi menjadi Putri Mahkota di upacara penobatan. Saat mereka berdebat karena permasalahan kecil—Petra yang tidak suka makan sayuran. Juga, saat Levi bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Petra.

Petra. Petra. Petra. Semuanya dipenuhi oleh Petra.

Ia bertanya dalam hati mengapa itu terjadi, lalu ia tahu jawabannya.

Levi bersumpah akan melindungi dan membahagiakan Petra bukan karena mereka adalah 'Tuan Putri' dan 'Kapten', tetapi karena Petra adalah pelengkap serpihan di hati Levi. Petra adalah orang yang ia sayangi. Gafis yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Kedua kelopak mata Levi membuka. Pandangannya rabun. Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, mungkin berasal dari salah satu orang Bumi yang menembaknya barusan.

Tapi, Levi hanya tersenyum. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

 _'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?'_

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Sinar putih terlihat menyilaukan hingga ia terpaksa menyipitkan kedua mata. Perlahan, sinar itu semakin redup, digantikan oleh pemandangan padang rumput ilalang. Langit biru muda tanpa awan terlihat bersahabat. Sebuah planet berwarna merah menggantung di sana.

Ia, si pemuda yang cintanya tak tersampaikan, mencoba berjalan menuju cakrawala. Kedua tangannya membentang, merasakan lembut ilalang yang menyentuh kulitnya dan terbuai oleh terpaan angin sepoi.

Matanya seolah terhipnotis tatkala menangkap sesosok gadis di kejauhan. Rambutnya yang serupa warna jahe dan gaun putih tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan dikibaskan oleh angin. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tangannya menunjuk planet merah di atasnya seraya berkata, "ayo kita pulang."

Si pemuda, yang telah menemukan belahan jiwanya kembali, tersenyum. Dengan segera ia berlari, berusaha menggapai kedua tangan mungil gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli jika surai serupa bulu gagak miliknya berantakan nantinya.

Karena pemuda itu tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu lagi.

Karena Levi tak ingin kehilangan Petra lagi.

Setidaknya, di tempat peristirahatan abadi mereka yang damai.

.

.

 **—fin—**

* * *

a/n: wahahahaha ya ampun kenapa fic ini molor banget orz. Padahal mestinya dipublish pas D-Day tapi malah dipublishnya D+month gini wkwk. Huft maklum lah ya Jiji dari Touken Ranbu mengalihkan duniaku /malah nyalahin

Ini kado (super duper telat) dari saya buat partner saya, Luke Volkov. HBD bruh! Btw at first i thought u will ask for EruRi or something like homo stuffs.. er well, don't mind it.

Ide dari fic ini cukup terinspirasi dari hubungan Slaine dan Asseylum dari Aldnoah Zero. Yah, kurang lebihnya sih, tidak secara mendalam. (Karena saya ngeshipnya InaSure aka Inaho x Slaine /eh /lupakan)

Last word, thanks for reading. GBU.

Sincerely,

Kirill Lecter.


End file.
